The Librarian
by Beatlebug
Summary: Remus is a single librarian in his mid thirties, given up on love. Well. Almost. He has a secret crush on a guy he met in a dubious chatroom, three years ago. A man that is nothing more than a name. Padfoot. That, however, comes to clash with reality when a handsome writer comes along..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just a little in between story of a few chapters that has been playing in my mind for quite some time.  
Apparently I have a thing for Remus the Librarian and that is what this will be about.**

Summary:

 **Remus is a single librarian in his early fourties, given up on love. Well. Almost. He has a secret crush on a guy he met in a dubious chatroom, three years ago. A man that is nothing more than a name. Padfoot.**

Warnings;

 **Explicit conversation, no magic. M/M, rated for a reason.**

 _Moony: Are you there?_

 _Padfoot : Where else would I be._

 _Moony: Ah good. Wasn't sure I'd get you before you had to go to that.. What was it?_

 _Padfoot: gala_ _J_

 _Moony: That ._

 _Padfoot: weve got about half anhouer left. Wanna talk or go kinky?_

 _Moony: Just talking would be fine._

 _Padfoot: how was your day? anything exciting happened in the library today_

 _Moony: A stack of books almost toppled over so it was pretty exciting today._

 _Padfoot: Haha, LOL._

 _Moony: It wasn't that funny ;-)._

 _Padfoot: It was a bit. I wish I could see you in your library._

 _Moony: If this is another attempt to guess my age, you're not getting it._

 _Padfoot: i know, i know. i just always thought people working in a library had to be at least sixty_

 _Moony: Well. I'm not sixty. And just be glad I don't go on your lack of capitals and punctuation. You might as well be twelve._

 _Padfoot: No need to get personal. There. Capitals and punctuation. Happy now? ;-)_

 _Moony: Quite. But I'm afraid I have to go. Haven't had dinner yet so.._

 _Padfoot: Still no one to make it for you?_

 _Moony: Afraid not._

 _Padfoot: Can't say I'm sorry :)_

 _Moony: There comes a time when a man needs more than just words, you know._

 _Padfoot: Don't worry, I'm on it. London, right?_

 _Moony: Haha, silly. As if you'd come all the way from Scotland to scout all London libraries to find me._

 _Padfoot: Watch me ;-)_

 _Moony: Oh dear. Please don.t_

 _Padfoot: You called me dear!_

 _Padfoot: Don't worry, I won't :)_

 _Padfoot: Sure you just wanna talk though..?_

 _Moony:…_

 _Moony: Not really._

 _Moony: You are kind of the best of every boring day._

 _Padfoot: Getting romantic are we._

 _Moony: Sorry. I shouldn't have said that._

 _Padfoot: Don't fret it. We've known each other for so long. We're practically married._

 _Moony: Are we?_

Remus took a long sip from his glass of wine as he stared at the screen. Had Padfoot been a real life person.. Well he was. But if they had ever actually _met_. Then hey probably would've been married by now. Three years of tomfoolery and talking about pretty much every single thing they could think about. Yet he knew so little. Padfoot was a man from an aristocratic family. Born and raised in Scotland. But he had no idea what he looked like. How old he was. What he did for a living apart from being rich. That's wasn't true. He mentioned he was a writer. But there were tons of writers. He was a librarian, he knew for sure.

He glanced one last look at the laptop before clapping it shut.

 _Padfoot: We should be_ _J._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a particulairly boring day at work. And that was probably a good thing because Remus' mind certainly didn't have a boring day.

As he was in the cellar of the library, sorting the returned books so he could put them back in the right place, he kept thinking about what Padfoot had said earlier.

 _We're practically married._

Were they? Could you be practically married if the person you shared most of your meals with, talked to about your day and sometimes even watched the same movies with was nothing more than words?

He was right though, in some sort of way. Had Padfoot been in his life, had they actually spend the past three years like that.. Remus probably would've proposed. But it wasn't, was it. He had no idea what Padfoot looked like. He could be anything. An old, grey man with a beard up to his knees. A skinny, scrawny kid with unruly hair (he somehow pictured a younger James at that). Oh God. What if he turned out to be a fat, spoiled brat that looked like a pig in a wig? He was aristocratic after all. There was no saying he wasn't a spoiled, fat brat.. Oh god..

Not to mention that he was seriously worried that Padfoot was too young for him. Sixteen or eighteen. He typed that way sometimes. Though Padfoot once told him he mostly typed that way to defy his parents, who had always pushed him to be the best and the most perfect and how he resented that. Though that still sounded like a boy of sixteen or eighteen. And that was just wrong.

'Hello? Earth to mister Lupin?'

With a dazed look in his eyes and three books in his hands he looked up, straight in the eyes of actual James. A handsome, thirty-something guy with indeed unruly hair and glasses that did nothing to hide his bright brown eyes.  
'Ah good, you are still alive.'  
'Yes. Sorry. One has to keep himself occupied mentally during the cellar duty, I'm afraid.' Remus smiled apologetic.  
'I can see that.' James looked around, not completely impressed. He didn't like books, you see. He was married to Remus' collegue Lily and often picked her up from work, especially since she was now very, very pregnant and James very, very protective.  
'I'm about to take the misses home. She asked me if you remembered to check the boxes? Not sure what she meant but something about boxes.'  
'Boxes for the booksigning. Right. Yes I will. Now you go take home your lovely lady and give her a nice cup of coco. And if you _really_ want to make her happy, three marshmallows.'

James gave him a thumbs up on his way out.

'It's kinda creepy you know my wife better than I do, though!' He shouted over his shoulder, earning himself a SHHHH from the people on top of the stairs.

It wasn't, though. They went to school together, Lily and Remus. Even though Remus was five years her senior, he had had a difficult youth and had since always been slightly behind on things. They were friends for quite some time now and very close. It's a good thing James wasn't a very jealous kind of guy (at least not once he tied the knot with Lily) because they were ridiculously close. It was probably a good thing too that Lily knew he was gay so she wouldn't think he meant something else by caring so much about her.

Lily was also the only person in the world that knew Remus wasn't very keen on making his homosexuality a well-known fact. She was also the only person that knew Padfoot existed. And at that, that they met in a chatroom that was pretty much.. Well. Not even pretty much. That was just about sex chatting. He was still a bit ashamed he told her that. But it was true. He was a pervert. She didn't seem to think so but he did. He was even about to quit going there the second or third time but then Padfoot started talking to him and they just hit it off. As much as two people could, talking about sex in a chatroom full off sleazy conversation.

With a sigh he signed of the last box of books and safely tucked away the form in desk drawer. There was a signing next week. Some writer, Orion White, coming to talk about his new book. He had written a rather unique book about forced marriage from the perspective of a man. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of women feeling all kinds of sympathy for the guy would show up on his book signing, drooling and more of that stuff. And frankly, Remus preferred his library quiet. As it was meant to be.

***

He was incredibly hungry but the moment he slammed the door shut behind him, he walked towards his laptop. Not his kitchen. He was an addict, choosing his addiction over a healthy lifestyle. Perhaps he really had to cut it out.

 _Moony: How was your day?_

 _Padfoot: A bit chaotic. But I took a glorious wank over you._

Remus could feel a blush creep up his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to do. In the library it seemed that he made up his mind this had to stop. But seeing that familiar name talking like that..

 _Moony: Tell me._

Remus cursed at himself. Weak.

 _Padfoot: Why don't you tell me what you are wearing, first?_

 _Moony: Nothing exciting, I'm afraid. I just got back from work so.. A boring brown cardigan?_

 _Padfoot: Sounds snuggly. I bet the wool would tickle against my skin.. I'm naked, you see._

 _Moony: I see.._

Remus swallowed. Even before dinner, really? But yes. He could feel protest in his boring brown slacks.

 _Moony: Why don't you tell me about your.. adventure._

 _Padfoot: Well. I was dreaming that for some ridiculous reason I ended up in London, in your library. It was around closing time and you still had some work to do in the cellar._

 _Moony: That is pretty much what I did today. Are you spying on me? :)_

 _Padfoot: I wish.. But no. We were there. It is completely quiet, apart from one of those carts they ride around the books on.._

 _Padfoot: So it's just us. It's a bit dark but that's okay. It intensifies feeling you. Smelling you. I take of my shirt and press myself against you. I take of your cardigan, imagining you are wearing a dress shirt underneath._

 _Moony: I probably am.._

In all honesty, Remus is all but good in dirty talk. But Padfoot is. And boy does it affect him.. Dinner can wait. He takes a big gulp of wine and opens his trousers, finding his way to his excitement.

 _Padfoot: I love dress shirts. I love how they somehow intensify the heat of your skin. I can feel it burn through the fabric against my naked skin. You hoist me up and put me down on one of those carts, pressing yourself against me and kissing my neck. It is so hot.._

 _Moony: It is.._

Slowly Padfoot starts to form inside his mind. Remus isn't a very muscled man. He has no doubt that anyone who thinks of a librarian doesn't think of a Rock like type of guy. So if Padfoot imagines him picking him up.. Than at least he isn't fat. Gods yes..

 _Padfoot: And then.. Oh fuck._

 _Moony: Then what?_

 _Padfoot: I have to go. Sorry. Ttys. I'll explain tomorrow, they are here!_

 _Padfoot left the chatroom_

And with that, Remus is left behind with a huge erection and an even bigger appetite for actual dinner. Fuck that.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had hardly slept that night. Was it sane to be so worried about someone you didn't actually now? Or was that just common sense? And so, with a heavy head and even heavier hard he packed up his stuff. He had an early start today. The boxes that he had checked yesterday, now had to be unpacked.

It took him double the time to get to the library. It was just a five minute walk, really. But he was so caught up in all his worries that he couldn't pay attention and passed seven opportunities to cross the street and collided with a biker once. The latter resulted in something that would turn into and impressive bruise from the feeling of it.

He opens the library door with a heavy heart, Lily giving him a wondrous look. Remus is never late. But she decides not to share his worries as he heads straight to the basement and starts shoving the books in the elevator. All hail the elevator. He's quite sure that without Lily's help, he'd never get them upstairs. Not that he is so weak but books aren't exactly cooperative when it comes to being lifted. Lack of limbs and such.

Once up he starts unpacking the books, neatly stacking them on the table. Three large banners are accompanying it. James probably helped Lily with those last night. The biggest one in the middle with a picture of the book. The two smaller ones on the left and right hold a picture of the writer, the same as the back of the book. Casual, as if he leans on a bar to order a drink. He looks cocky. But definitely the kind of guy women swoon over. Handsome enough. But, if you ask Remus, his eyes seem rather empty.

Had Remus paid a little more attention, handsome enough wouldn't have sufficed. But he can't stop thinking and hoping nothing happened to Padfoot. Could he log in to one of the library computers for a second to.. No. Gods no. Imagine someone saw him cruising on a webchat. A sex webchat. A gay, sex webchat. That would be too embarrassing. He just had to stay put. Surely Padfoot would be online again when he'd get home and everything would be okay. Yes. Everything would be okay.

***

Desk duty is a bit better. There are several new books to be scanned, old ones to be selected to go out of the collection and so on. It keeps him occupied. Not that many people really use the desk for information. It's computers all the way nowadays and it seems people rather communicate with a computer than with a human. Remus smiles vaguely as he realises he is scolding people for the exact same thing he does. Silly.

'Hi?' A voice wakes him from his half slumber.

Remus looked up from his desk and for a moment was completely dumbstruck. The man that was standing at his desk was.. He had no words other than perfect. Early thirties he guessed. Gorgeous thick, black curls, piercing eyes and cheekbones to die for. This man.. Wow.

'Hi.' He said back but it was hardly more than a ghost of words. He kept observing the man. He seemed so proud. So dignified. And yet there was something broken in those illuminating eyes.  
He cleared his throat.

'Hi. Can I help you?'  
'I sure hope so.' The man shot him a big grin. 'I'm Orion White. If I'm not mistaken, there is to be a book reading here of… my book.' And he charmingly whips up one of his books from the counter, holding it next to his face so Remus could see the photo op front. Orion White indeed.  
'Of course, mister White! My apologies. Let me call someone to bring you there.'  
'Thank you.' The man gave him a kind smile and casually leaned on the counter, observing the library as Remus picked up the phone to make a call to Lily. As he hung up and returned to Orion, the man was looking at him.  
'You seemed positively shocked. Didn't you recognize me from my picture?' He tapped on the book again and Remus saw a ring blink on his finger. Disappointing. He was married.  
'I guess I didn't pay attention.' Remus smiled back.  
'I guess you didn't read it.' Orion now leaned on both his arms, leaning in a bit and grinning at the man behind the counter that slightly blushed.  
'I.. didn't have the time.'

'Well. Come by later and I'll sign you one. For free of course. Because you are so good looking.'  
The little blush was now a furiating one. This man was.. obnoxious in the most attractive way. Remus leaned back a little more as the man leaned a bit more towards him, now with a serious look on his face.

'Does another man work here by chance?'  
'Another man?' Remus raised his eyebrows.  
'Yes. I spoke on the phone about the booksigning with another man. A bit older.. I think.. I guess about fifty years old?'  
'You could hear that from a phone call?' Remus joked but the man shrugged.  
'Just curious.'  
'Well. The only other man that lives here is mister Flamel. Nicholas. But I haven't got the slightest idea how old he is, to be honest. It must have been a misunderstanding anyway. Lily arranged everything about the reading and signing. She's on her way as we speak.'

'Excellent. I'll see you in a moment then. And please ask mister Flamel is he stops by as well.'  
Remus is about to wlak away when the man speaks again.  
'Say. How many libraries are there in London?'  
Remus turns around to make sure the annoyingly gorgeous creature is still talking to _him_. And indeed he is.  
'Oh I don't know.' He vaguely waves his hand. 'I can think of twenty at least.'  
'Twenty?' The man his face drops slightly. 'I guess most of them are bigger than this one?'  
'I guess so.' Remus nods. 'Why? You have to sign books in all of them?'  
'I sure hope not.' Sirius gives him a half hearted smile. 'I'm sorry I've kept you of your work for so long. I'll see you later, yeah?'  
'Sure.' Remus smiles as he walks away but knows he'll be too worried about Padfoot to even think about Orion White. No matter how gorgeous.

The day just kept on going with long strands of women drooling over the gorgeous presence of Orion White. And the latter returning every swoon with a kind smile, taking all his time taking pictures with his fans. Even though he preferred not to, Remus had to admire how very patient and calm Orion handled his fans. And most of all, how modest. Because Remus was quite sure there was something proud and cocky about him but right now it didn't show.

With a nauseating feeling he remembered the signing another writer had last year. What was his name again.. Lockheart. That guy was as fond of himself as his fans were. Horrible. But this guy.. This guy was quite alright.

It took him quite some time to realise he was leaning his head on his hand, staring at Orion White as if he was one of his lovesick fans. Unfortunately he realised it at the same moment Orion did and the man gave him a smile. The first genuine one he had given in the past hour. Remus vaguely smiled back as he quickly returned to all the work that had to be done. Wans't it time to go home yet?

***

 _7 p.m._

Remus just got home from work, opens his laptop. Padfoot isn't there yet. He opens a private screen.

 _Moony: You there? What happened yesterday?_

But no answer. He sighs. What if something really bad happened.  
 _You could make work of that handsome writer._ A tiny little voice nags in the back of his mind but he shakes it off. No. Not that easy.

8\. P.m.

With a quick bowl of spaghetti on his lap, Remus opens the laptop again. No answer yet.

 _Moony: Should I be worried?_

And still no answer. Another Private screen pops up.

 _ToyboyMalfoy: Hi.. Wanna chat?_

Remus stares at the screen for a moment. Is it very ridiculous that it feels like cheating?

 _Moony: Hi. Where are you from?_

Way to go Remus. Incredible oblivious smalltalk in a sexchat. Boring Bastard.

 _ToyboyMalfoy: London. You?_

 _Moony: Are you on of the Malfoys on Riddlestreet?_

 _ToyboyMalfoy left the conversation._

Remus snorts. Prick. He bets it Lucius Malfoy. They went to school together, once upon a time. He always thought the guy was gay. Even when he married that highborn girl to masquerade the degradation of his own family name. Prick.

10 p.m.

 _Moony: Now I am officially worried._

But still no answer. With a knot in his stomach he pops a dvd in the player to keep himself occupied. What if something bad happened? What if he got in an accident or.. If there was an intruder? He did say _they are here_.

Well yes, he argued with himself, but if it was really something bad, he wouldn't have had the time to type, would he? Probably..

Remus had spent so much time behind his computer that he couldn't remember when his keyboard turned to look so soft that he decided to rest his head on it. That was until he woke up from the familiar sound of a new chatbox message coming in. He checked his clock with bleary eyes. Seven in the morning. He really had spent all night sleeping on his laptop.

He checked the screen, awaiting the return of ToyboyMalfoy but it was a more familiar name that greeted him. He sat up straight but forgot the bowl of spaghetti was still in his lap and it crashed on the floor. He couldn't care less though. Padfoot was alright.

 _Padfoot: Hey! Sorry I got you so worried. I was in such a hurry and haven't been near a decent computer till now. Sorry!_

 _Moony: What happened._

 _Padfoot: Nothing bad.  
_

_Padfoot: But I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say._

 _Moony: Try me._

 _Padfoot: I'm moving to London._

Remus completely forgot how to breath. Surely he wasn't. surely he wouldn't. Not for him, right? There had to be some good reason why he would come here. And surely he didn't want to meet. To break the spell. To. Oh god.

 _Moony: When?_

 _Padfoot: Yesterday.._

Remus stared at the screen. He was already there. He could be anyone passing on the street. What if he was the biker he ran into the other day? SO many what ifs that he completely forgot to respond for a few minutes. It was Padfoot that spoke first. __

_Padfoot: Do you think we should meet?_

His heart was now practically beating out of his chest.

 _Padfoot: Are you still there?_

With a slam Remus shut his laptop close. No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Chapter four and with that, almost done. Two or three chapters left to go at most.**

 **Finally gonna show you the reason why it's really M-rated ;-).**

 **Oh, and I changed the opening. Remus is no longer an early fourties but a mid to end thirties guy to make the difference with 'Orion' his guess of 50 a bit bigger. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

'Hi.' The voice drifts over the counter and Remus slightly stiffen in more than one way. From just a voice. Christ. It's time he gets laid.  
He looks up to find the gorgeous man from the other day standing there again. Though the sparkle he had yesterday now seems slightly dimmed. Or just gone altogether. Instead the man looks tired and worried. Then again, so feels Remus.

'You again.' Remus stated. Not completely friendly.  
'Well yes. I'm here all week.' Orion makes a little move with his hands.  
'You look horrible.' Remus says without fully realising the content of his words.  
'Djeez. Thanks, I guess?'

He is about to apologize when the man gives him a smile.

'You are right though. Haven't slept very well. But from the looks of it, neither had you.'  
'Nope.'  
'Wanna talk about it?'  
'Not really.' And he musters a smile. After all, it's not Orion's fault he feels like shit. 'More book signings to do today?'  
'Yes. And more tomorrow and then you're finally rid of me.' Sirius smiles tiredly.  
'And then, off to the other libraries?'

Remus isn't one for small talk but a part of him just wants to talk to this beautiful man so bad. He know what it is. He's had it before. The longer you don't get laid, the more attractive guys seem to be. Especially if they are this beautiful to begin with. He allows himself one more appreciative glance. Those bright eyes.. Sharp nose. Gods. Who knows how beautiful he is underneath those clothes..  
All hail the counters to hide behind.

'Probably. Don't know. Apparently Nicholas Flamel isn't the guy I've been talking to and I completely forgot who was. So I guess I'll have to go around all at least 20 other libraries around to figure out who's expecting me.'  
'Well..' Remus starts talking and already regrets the moment he starts. 'I could make some phone calls for you. See if any of the libraries are expecting Orion Black?'  
'That would be great!' Orion starts but them his bright smile slums slightly. 'But I'm not sure I mentioned my name, really. It wasn't that detailed yet. I don't know if he really knows who I am.'  
'I'll make a few calls.' Remus smiles. 'You go to your book signing.'

And so Orion walks off to his bookstand for another day of swooning woman. And Remus? Remus can't help himself but ogle the arse in those perfect tight jeans as the man walks off. For a second he closes his eyes and a weird fantasy takes over. Imagine Padfoot, the guy he secretly loved for so long and now so brutally ignored would look like that. That all the times of wanking while chatting were with someone so beautiful.. Something gnaws at him. A little voice in the back of his mind.

 _He could be Padfoot, you know. Why else would he be looking for some guy in a library in London with all those vague details._

'Shut up.' Remus whispers softly to the little voice.

 _Imagine a guy like that would have you..  
_  
A blush creeps to his cheeks as he realises his trousers are getting incredible tight. And so, before making those phone calls, he does something he's never done before. Something that makes him feel horrible and dirty and like a very, very terrible person.. But he quietly runs over to the toilets and while he hears the lines of women walking in the library, chittering about the gorgeous Orion Black, Remus drops his pants and grabs his hard-on, closing his eyes and imaging those bright yet stormy grey eyes staring at him..

***

'Hi.'  
It seemed as if their every meeting started with this. He hardly gave Orion a look. He was really too busy trying to forget what he did earlier. And so he just continued sorting books on one of the carts in that damned, dark cellar he fantasised about with Padfoot so many times before.  
'Hi.' He sort of half waved before he started sorting books again.  
'Don't mean to interrupt you. Just thought I should give you this.'  
Remus finally gives him the attention he deserves and turns around to find Orion standing there with a copy of his book. Oddly enough, slightly shy.  
'Ah yes. Thanks. Just put it down there.' And he motions to one of the empty trollies.

Orion obliges but doesn't leave. So Remus clears his throat and continues the conversations.

'I called all the other libraries but none of them remembered talking to you on the phone. Sorry.'  
'That's okay. Didn't think it would work.' Orion shrugs.  
'Something else I can do for you, Orion?'  
Orion gives him a weird smile.  
'It feels wrong to hear you call me that. Call me crazy but I have this weird feeling we've known each other for ages.'  
'Then what would you like to call me? White? That just sounds odd.'  
'It's a fake name, you know.' Orion explains. 'Please call me Sirius.'  
Something pangs in Remus' chest.  
'Sirius..' He says and from the moment the name leaves his lips he feels it suits the man so much better than Orion. And apparently so does Sirius. Without Remus fully realises what happens, Sirius walks over to him in two big steps and then, suddenly, presses his lips against Remus', igniting the biggest fire in his brain he ever felt.

'Who. Sirius. What are you doing.' He says somewhere between whisper and shout.  
'I'm sorry.' And the young man stares at him with frightened eyes. 'I'm so sorry! I thought you were..'  
'I am..' Remus admits. 'But you can't just go around kissing people because they are.'  
'I know. I'm sorry. It's just..' And all of a sudden the cocky attitude that suits the man so well falters and that sadness he noticed before takes over.  
'I'm.. I'm just trying to forget something. I'm sorry.'  
Remus looks up at the gorgeous stranger in the cellar of his library and with a pang realises this was the last fantasy Padfoot told him about. And so he steps back.  
'I'm sorry, I can't do this..' And he realises he really can't. Here he is, in a cellar with a gorgeous man seducing him. And he feels guilty to a name on the internet.

'You sure? I want to forget something. You want to forget something. Why don't we help each other forget.'

He slowly raises his hands and strips Remus from his cardigan, leaving him standing in his dress shirt. This is so wrong and Remus so very much wants to stop. Right? But he damn well knows he doesn't. He has been living in a fantasy world for too long. This is the first time in too long that someone can actually give him physical affection. And he and his pants find that he is very much in need of that.  
He can find out later if this was a huge mistake or not. Right now he really, really wants to fuck this guy senseless. So much.

'Yes..' He whispers as Sirius takes of his shirt, pressing himself against Remus' chest.  
'Ohh..' He moans. 'I can feel your heat burn through your shirt.'  
The guilt pangs through his chest again but his head is too clouded to realise. It feel so good. So good. He needs this. He really, really needs this. Though almost as tall as he is, Sirius is turns out to be toned but lean and Remus easily lifts him up, placing him on the cart, resulting in another moan from Sirius.

It is a weird clashing between fantasy and reality and not knowing whether that gnawing voice in your head it lying. But right now he doesn't care as Sirius bites his neck and one hand slips into his pants.

What a desecrated library this is about to become. 

**So.. You ready for some guy on guy action between Remus trying to forget Padfoot and Sirius apparently trying to forget something too?**


	5. Chapter 5

**There we are again! There are two more chapters after this and then it's done. I think. Not sure. I could of course give you a very steamy happy ending but I feel like I'm allowed to beg for some more reviews for that.**

 **Any way, thanks for the review so far!  
**

Remus took a little break. His eyes drank from the sight in front of him as if it was the only source of water after a long, long walk in the desert. _That's one way to describe a dry spell_. He shook away the little nagging voice in the back of his head. Sirius _was_ a tall drink of water though, there was no denying that. He had been okay on the book of his cover and gorgeous the first time he saw him but now.. Sitting on that cart without a shirt he was just breathtaking. As if he got more beautiful with every second he had to look at him.

The black curls, almost blue, dancing around his sharp jaw with every move. He could only imagine what it would feel like to bury his fingers in them. The bright grey eyes that every person on earth would at least _once_ hope they'd stop and stare at them, piercing right through their very soul. The straight nose with a hint of freckles. And that body. God. That perfectly toned body, so flat and perfect and offered to him. Just him. Right here and right now in this ridiculously boring cellar that did nothing to make this the unbelievable moment it was.

'Staring at me is one thing, but I bet touching it even better..' Sirius teased him as his fingers played with the buttons of Remus' shirt, not opening them but showing that he had every intention to do so, now or in the near future.  
With a low growl in his throat, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pushed himself against the man sitting on the cart, cursing the existence of his shirt. He wanted to feel their skin against each other but..  
'Let's just.. Not too much naked.' He mumble as if his brain had already partially left his body. It probably had. 'If people come in..'  
'Do many people come in? I can hardly imagine anyone would want to be here.' Sirius joked but then teasingly played his fingers through Remus' hair. 'Except to have a good time with you, of course.'  
Remus snorted.  
'Trust me. No one has ever had a good time with me hear.'  
'Well.. There's a first time for everything.' The husky voice almost made him come right there but Sirius softly leaned into him and kissed him. It was nothing like their previous kisses. It was so good. So perfect and so working up to something better.  
'Alright.' Remus breaths as the skin of his neck if softly taken between teeth. Something that results in incredible tightness of the pants. His hands move over Sirius' perfectly muscled chest, down to his hands as he fumbles with the belt they find. Is he doing the right thing? God.. it's been so long.  
'Though I can't imagine why.. ah.'  
Remus couldn't finish his sentence as with an unexpected move Sirius pushed him backwards, slid of the cart and equally gracefully and clearly experienced undid Remus' buckle, sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs, leaving his erection to spring free in the cool cellar.  
After another quick nibble on his neck, Sirius softly sinks to his knees and without further ado takes Remus' (may we say rather impressvive) cock between his perfect lips.

'Oh my god.' He pants as he looks down to see those gorgeous black curls bounce back in forth in rhythm with the hot mouth and strokes of pleasure in his stomach.  
Sirius mumbles something and the vibration of his throat makes it even better.  
'Oh god..' He whispers again as he feels he's about to come. Way too soon but it's been so long and oh god oh god oh god.. His fingers play with those gorgeous curls and they feel so smooth and cool between his fingers. His other hand softly slides down and even though the tips of his fingers can barely touch him, he still feels the need to softly let them linger on the naked skin of Sirius' shoulder.

With his eyes closed, the world around him completely disappears. Who cares about the cellar. Who cares about anything. Wo cares.. who cares. Ah!

There is no time to warn Sirius but the man doesn't seem to worry as he comes, the pearly liquid landing on the hot tongue that brought him the short but intense pleasure.

Gentle his cock finds his way out of the gorgeous man's mouth as he stands up, gently pulling up Remus' clothes. It's incredible sensitive but he allows Sirius to dress him up nevertheless, still too much in a haze of excitement.

'That was.. I'm sorry.'  
'Don't fret it. I know I'm good.' Sirius winks.  
'Shouldn't I..' Remus starts but Sirius silences him.  
'You don't have to..' He smiles. 'It doesn't have to be the last time.'  
Remus smiles back half heartedly, not ready to hear what the nagging voice in the back of his head tries to tell him. In his turn Remus tries to tell Sirius something but the words don't seem to want to leave his mouth.  
 **  
**'It's okay. You don't have to talk.' The man assures him. 'This was weird. But I've been longing to do this from the moment I saw you.'  
'Why on earth would you want to do that to me.' Go Remus. What a thing to say.  
'Well.. Being a writer is probably a lot lonelier than one might think.' Remus explains. 'And a lot of my company exists of librarians around their sixties. You were a pleasant change of scene, I guess. A very pleasant one..'

And with that all the haze and clouds disappear from his mind and the nagging minds returns, sounding an awful lot like Sirius.

 _I love how you can feel the heat of your skin burn through it._

 _I just moved to London_

 _I have a thing about carts_

 _I always thought librarians were at least sixty_

And something inside of him snaps. A realisation he completely wants to ignore with all his being. But he can feel the blood drain from his face as he realises this is too much of a coincidence. That it should not be possible.

'Are you alright..?' A soft hand on his shoulder makes him flinch. When he finally realises that he's still on this planet and that everything really happened, he notices Sirius standing in front of him, holding his cardigan and dressed in his shirt again.  
'You should go.' Remus blurts out.  
'What?'

Remus tries to ignore the hurt in Sirius' eyes.

'You have to go. You shouldn't be down here.'  
'Okay..' Sirius starts slowly as he holds the cardigan out in front of him. 'Can I see you again..?'  
'I don't think we should. This was a mistake.'  
The hurt is now unmistakable. The air between them turns to ice as Sirius slowly backs away and then turns around to leave. Who knows. Perhaps forever.

When he passes the cart he put his book on, his fingers linger for a while as if he's not sure whether to take it with him or leave it. But his fingers just softly tap it as he whispers.

'Read chapter three. Will you. I never realised.. Just promise me you'll read it.'  
And with a sad storm Remus is sure no eyes ever possessed Sirius looks at him.  
'I promise.' Remus mumbles and then turns around to go back to sorting his books, ignoring the lump in his throat as the door closes behind him.

 **So.. Anyone curious to what would be written in chapter three? I wrote it.**


	6. Chapter 6

There we are. Chapter three of Sirius' book about his forced marriage. I hope you like it! Somehow I imagine that if Sirius would write a book, he wouldn't beat around the bush.

Reviews are still incredibly welcome as this story is close to an end.. And the amount of reviews will make up my mind about that lovey-dovey, steaming ending..

 _ **3\. The Faceless man.  
**_

_He probably had a face. At least for his sake I hope he does, but I never saw it. And still he managed to turn my whole world around in one simple, unexpected summer evening. Not even in the first place because he was a man. Trust me, my 29-year old, thought-to-be straight self was shocked enough over that. Still, it wasn't what intrigued me most about this mysterious being._

 _Before I go into detail, let me bestow some other details upon you._

 _It was never a secret that my brother and I were born from a practically loveless marriage. The only love there was, was for each other's money, wealth and family tree. My parents got married because it was expected of them. The same had happened to my grandparents. My aunts, my uncles and several nieces, nephews and cousins. It was just the thing to do when you came from a rich, aristocratic family with some very old fashioned values. As my mother always told me,_ Our family tree goes straight up. No branches. _She had married her first cousin. And in a very Tutanchamon-esque way my great-grandfather married his own sister._

 _All things considered I dare say it's a miracle I came out this sane and good looking. With that much incest, it could've ended a lot worse._

 _From a young age I knew that at some point, I'd be told which cousin I was going to marry. I wanted to rebel ever so much, but I didn't know how. You see, all people I knew were highborn and fancy and all of them shared my family's values. It was a strict youth and a strict world and I was used to it. Little did I know there was something outside of this way of life that I'd prefer. This could've just as well been all. The folks were very good at keeping you small and stupid enough to listen to them. Believe it or not, but I got spanked until my 18_ _th_ _birthday, by a servant, mind you, not my mother and even after that I'd still feel my father's belt if I didn't behave as expected. Why didn't I stand up to them, I hear you think. How could I. Every single person I knew would shove me right back in my parents' arms. Besides that, I had no money. My parents were filthy rich, yes. But I had none. If I wanted something I had to ask and if I was lucky and they approved, I'd get it. There was nowhere I could go. Deep down inside I felt there could be another life for me. That if I had lived in another universe and could make friends outside of this pure-blood mania.. Then perhaps I would've had the guts to go. But I couldn't._

 _So until they would tell me who I was going to marry, I would attend all family events. I'd go to the best schools and most of all, never go out without a chaperone. Consider me a fancy prince. Not to the movies, not downtown, not anywhere. Hence I had no idea what life could be like outside our little fancy world of green, handwoven silken sheets and the finest china with the most expensive tea. There was no computer or television or even a phone I could use to escape this wretched world. I tried once, dialling a random number on the phone in the hall to make some random conversation. God knows I still feel the whipping when my dad found out. I was 23 at the time, for fuck's sake, and treated like a naughty little boy._

 _It was on my 25_ _th_ _birthday when my father made the expected yet so unexpected announcement. It turned out this wasn't just a birthday party, it was a celebration of my betrothal to my second cousin. Right there and right then. I'd marry the poor girl as soon as she'd turn 18. She was fifteen at the time, poor girl. And clearly just as surprised by the news as I was. In style, as she so clearly was thought, she excused herself but the tears running down her cheeks didn't escape my attention as she made her way to one of the guestrooms. I wasn't sure whether I was to follow her and be a good husband or not. I chose not to, as I thought it was expected of us to accept this situation and it turned out I was right. A few moments later my cousin was back downstairs and though no one spoke a word, the fierce red hand still burning on her upper arm didn't lie. Sometimes I still wish I had the guts to find out who hurt the young thing so bad and give them a piece of my mind. Or fist. But back then I wasn't the person I am today._

 _The party continued and it turned out we were practically the only people in this room who didn't know what was going on, seeing the size of the gifts I got. Trust me, I know I grep up privileged and at times spoiled but even I saw this was out of proportion for a normal birthday._

 _The best gift, however, came from my uncle Alphard. He passed away, sadly, short before I wrote this book. He would've been incredibly proud and I feel like using his real name is the least I can do. Either way, he somehow managed to sneak in a small and flat but incredibly fancy device that could be used as a laptop. How ridiculous does it sound when I admit I had never heard of a laptop before? Nevertheless I was rejoiced. Out of this world. At the age of 25, for the first time in my life, I had the chance to explore the outside world without anyone tapping me on the fingers, literally. And so I explored and kept doing so until well in the night when I, after clicking and clicking ended up on what was called a chatbox. I never heard of that and decided to give it a try. It was_ not _what I expected and apparently not your average chatbox. Noo. Not average at all. I'm not going to beat around the bush. It was sex all the way. I'm still not sure why it peeked my interest but it did. And so I clicked the first name I saw._

 _That is how I met the faceless man. We talked for hours that night. At first not even about sex. Despite what happened on the other screen, this man seemed to be okay with the decent start for a boy that had never even known a chatbox existed. Not that I told him. Hello. I was raised to be proud and proud I damn well was. Still am. And probably will always be. He was the first person I ever met outside my own comfort zone and he was amazing. And a librarian. My parents would've had an heartattack, had they known. But I was never happier. A simple librarian. To me, it seemed like the most perfect job someone could have. Knowledge all around you of a world I wasn't supposed to know. Think about the things this man could teach me. So many things and I wasn't even talking about sex yet._

 _I started talking to him every single day. Making excuses to disappear to my room, one of the privileges of living at home at the age of 25, to talk to this stranger. My source to the outside world. I felt like a ridiculous little schoolgirl, lying on my bed, dreaming of this guy that loved books and chocolate but hated computers, ironically, and aristocracy. On the other hand I knew there were certain risks to this. We never swapped ages. He could be fifteen. He could be eighty. He had no face, no body, no voice. But I fell for him and I fell hard._

 _It grew into some sort of odd obsession. I knew he didn't live in the neighbourhood but I pictured him being every man I met on the streets. As if us meeting in real life would happen just as accidental as it had online. I started piecing him together wherever I went. Perhaps he had hair like that guy. Or the dress sense of that one. I hoped he wasn't too butch or too sissy. Just right, you know. A sweet and gentle but strong man to drink hot chocolate with but at the same time go on some sort of spontaneous hike. Just because you felt like it._

 _So it was he started to become more and more real. I started picturing him in my everyday life. That he was having breakfast with me and my family. That he'd knock at my door at night, come in and crawl into my bed to keep me warm. At one point it got to me imagine that when I talked to my fiancé, the poor little girl, I was actually talking to him. For some ridiculous reason that made it all easier. Imagining talking to him made me want to see him from my best side. Not the prejudiced, spoiled brat but the loving, warm and funny guy I could be. It made me a better future husband for the poor woman that did not want to marry me at all._

 _Time passed, though, however. And soon I found myself on the evening before the wedding. Alone in my bed and feeling worse than I ever had. Tomorrow I'd get married. Tomorrow I wouldn't be able to imagine her to be him because I was sure she had parts he hadn't. Tomorrow he would disappear for good.._

 _I still feel how I felt that day. I woke up not knowing what I was going to do. I walked down the isle not knowing what had just happened. Even when I stood there and she came walking on her father's arm.. I still didn't know. If ever there was a girl I could've loved it would be her. She was soft, kind and so much unlike her sisters. And how sweet she looked with her heart-shaped face, the soft, brown curls and those bright eyes that matched her ivory gown in every possible way. Even if I would choose not to marry her.. how could I ever bestow the embarrassment upon her of being left at the altar. But on the other hand, how could I betray myself by marrying her. And betray her at the same time._

 _I was standing there in that church that day, wondering what things would end up to be like. And if it would all be for the best the way it happened. You see.._

That was the end of chapter three and Remus slapped it shut with such force it almost ricocheted of the table. It wasn't the end of the book but he couldn't take anymore. He did _not_ want to read how the man he almost fucked in the library and who now seemed to be almost _definitely_ Padfoot got married. He had to be. What were the odds that Sirius had been chatting with a librarian in a naughty chatbox for three years and it would _not_ be Remus. That and all the things Sirius had said that resembled Padfoot so much.

Unless.. Had Sirius known he was Moony? Had he just pretended to be looking for some older guy? Oh god. He buried his hands in his hair as a cold shiver ran down his spine. What if Sirius _was_ Padfoot and all of this was just a ridiculous coincidence. As he said himself in the book. What if this was supposed to happen and he threw away the best shot he ever got at being in love.

Today had been the last day Sirius was at the library for a signing. What was he supposed to do. He couldn't just call his agent to apologize, could he? Look him up in the phonebook and just give him a call? Sirius would hang up the phone as he should after how Remus treated him. _  
_  
His heart stopped for a moment as he caught sight of the laptop on his table. The chatroom. He could use the chatroom. If Padfoot wasn't Sirius he'd check that. If he was.. Then he would still check it if he was willing to give Remus a chance..

With shaking fingers he opened the laptop and opened the chatroom in a private screen. Pathetic, as if any one cared anymore. With a heavy heart he noticed several messages of Padfoot from a few days ago, asking him if he was still there. If they should meet. If he hated him for moving without telling him. And then two days of silence. Then, just when he was about to type, something happened he didn't expect.

 _Padfoot logged in_

 _Padfoot is typing_

He stared at the screen, completely forgotten how to breath. It seemed to last forever. Padfoot is typing. Padfoot is typing. Padfoot is typing.  
'For fuck sake, enter!' Remus mumbled and Padfoot did. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, not sure if what he read was really there.

 _Padfoot: Marauders Avenue 187. London._

It was really there. An address. Right there. And Remus had been stupid enough for the rest of his life. If this was his chance at either Sirius or Padfoot or both, he had to take it. Right now.

***

It had been a twenty minute drive. He knew where the Marauders Avenue was. Everyone knew. It was an incredibly fancy and expensive neighbourhood that Remus could never afford to live in. He parked his car in front of number 187. It looked incredibly neat for someone who just moved in. Through the subtle curtains he could see someone move. A movement that seemed too familiar. It had to be Sirius.

Still he couldn't find the guts to get out of his car and the longer he stared at the house, the harder it got. Just looking at the house made him realise he got mixed up in a world he didn't fit in. The house was build in a late Gothic style and practically a small castle. It was gorgeous and rich and through the curtains he made up several paintings and pieces of furniture he couldn't afford in a lifetime.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there but finally he found the guts to get out of the car. With a heart that felt as if it would thump itself into a thousand pieces anytime soon he opened the gate. It squeeked slightly and he froze as the smooth curtain moved. But what he saw was not what he wanted to see. If the soft light from the living room he saw a woman look at him as he sat his first foot on the path and he froze. She seemed in her early twenties. A heart shaped face and soft, brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes but it wasn't hard to imagine the shade they'd have if they so perfectly matched her ivory gown. And that was even the worst of it. On her arm was a sweet toddler. He guessed the child to be two at the most. A little girl with black hair and from the angle the light shone upon her he could clearly see the bright, silver eyes she had. Eyes he knew damn well.

His heart broke into a thousand pieces as he stared at the woman and the delicate silver wedding band on her finger.

'I'm sorry..' Was all he mumbled, though he knew she couldn't hear, as he turned around and ran back to his car, leaving the surprised woman behind. He didn't drive away immediately, afraid his current state of mind would have him run over at least a dozen people and so he just leaned his head against the steering wheel. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was Sirius punishing him for what he had said? Was that his wife? He should've finished the fucking book..

Thought kept racing through his mind. When he reached the completely ridiculous reasons (that woman was actually Sirius but he was so blind he thought it was a guy blab la) something startled him. Someone knocked on the window of his car.

He shot up straight and glared outside. It was dark but in the light of the lantern he could clearly make out the silhouette of a man. A young man with gorgeous bright, silver eyes.

 __ **Will someone make me so happy as to have noticed my Galavant quote? Please tell me you know Galavant.. It's heaven and bliss.**

 __ **About the lack of rebellion from Sirius' side; I imagine that if he never went to Hogwarts and made friends outside the pureblood-mania, he wouldn't have known how to get away. He would've wanted to but where would he go?**  
 **  
So.. What do you folks think? Has Sirius lured Remus in a trap to punish him for just letting him go?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I mixed up some family stuff big time here. But for me it worked!**

 **Thank for all the followers so far, it's a big motivation to keep writing! I know I've got a ridiculous amount of unfinished stories and I promise I'll try and attend to them as soon as I can!**

Despite his initial shock it turned out the man wasn't Sirius but in the pale light of the street lanterns one could easily be mistaken at first sight.  
'Can we talk?' His voice was muffled by the window of his car but now Remus was sure this was, indeed, not Sirius. Just someone that resembled him an awful lot. With slight hesitation Remus opened the door and stepped out of his car. Not locking it in case he needed a deft escape.  
The man didn't offer him his hand. Both of them felt the awkwardness of the situation. Though said awkwardness was all on Remus' part. This man was so balanced and calm and so much unlike the impulsive and cheery Sirius he sort of got used to. But there was no doubt they were family. They had to be.

'My name is Regulus Black.' He explained. 'I am Sirius' younger brother. May I assume you are Moony?'  
Remus nodded.  
'Remus Lupin.'  
'Pleased to meet you, Remus Lupin. Would you please step inside for a moment. I believe we have something to talk about.'

There was a certain expectation in his voice that made Remus automatically lock his car. As if there was no other option. Of course Remus would come inside with him. It matched with the description Remus had read in that chapter about the Black family. Though Regulus seemed to have a hint of kindness in him that even Sirius didn't seem to possess on first hand. He was softer but still had that regal that sort of made you obey. Remus followed the man in front of him. His back was as straight as an arrow. Though his walk didn't have the nonchalance Sirius had, there was the same pride in it. Remus shook his head. He had to stop comparing the two. This was awkward enough as it is.

He eyed the large house, or the small castle, and wondered whether Sirius was inside. If he didn't have the guts to come and get him himself. Was this even his house? Or was it his brother's? There were so many questions. The best he could do was follow and see what would happen.

Regulus opened the door for Remus who walked into the hallway that was practically the size of his entire flat. If not bigger. A part of him was now completely convinced this was not Sirius' house. It didn't suit him. This was a house of the mentioned handwoven silken sheets and the best china with the most expensive tea. He heard the door close behind him and Regulus passed him by, motioning for Remus to follow him into the next room. It was as fancy as the entrance hall but not as dark as Remus had thought it would be. From the outside he had pictured a dark and doomy castle with a big fireplace and heads of a variety of wild animals on the wall. There weren't, though. It was light with lots of white and blue. In one of the chairs was the young woman, her child on her lap.

' I'd like you to meet my wife, Andromeda.'  
Remus wasn't sure what kind of behaviour was expected so he kind of nodded to her but he couldn't hide his surprise. She returned his awkward greeting with a warm smile that reached all the way up to her light but bright eyes. They were grey and resembled both Sirius' and Regulus' eyes. There was no doubt she was the cousin Sirius was supposed to marry.  
'I take it you never finished the book.' She smiled kindly as if she knew exactly what was going through his head. Remus smiled apologetically. There was something about the woman that made him feel at ease. She seemed a warm personality that didn't match the idea he formed of the Black family. 'Would you like some tea?' She asked and Remus finally got his voice back, though it was still a bit croaky.

'Tea. Yes please.'

She smiled and put the little girl on the couch as she walked to the kitchen ever so gracefully. Regulus sat down on one of the large chairs and motioned Remus to do the same. The latter was still not sure what was going to happen. Sirius wasn't here. Was this a trap? Was Regulus going to forbid him to ever see Sirius again or perhaps even try to pay him off. And Remus honestly found himself wondering if he would ever do such a thing. He already blew Sirius off so it wasn't exactly neccesairy.

'I'm sorry.' He started. 'I'm confused. Sirius..'  
'Does not live here. No. I believe you already figured that out. He moved to London last week and is staying with us until his own place is renovated.' He waved his hand. 'It is so typical of Sirius to buy something that should be torn down. He always had a taste for the unusual.'  
Remus couldn't ignore the feeling Regulus was talking about him.  
'Your wife.' He started but he wasn't sure how to continue his question.  
Regulus nodded.  
'May I enquire if you read anything of Sirius' book it all, lest I repeat what you already know?'  
'I've only read chapter three. He asked me to.'  
'Of course he did. It is about you, after all. Is it not?'  
Remus wasn't sure what to do and shrugged half-heartedly while he nodded at the same time. Mixed signals much.  
'Well.' And this time Regulus smiled rather kindly. 'Had you turned the page, you realised we had a conversation the evening before the wedding. I've always had my suspicions Sirius was.. different. But we never spoke of such things. It got clear to me though that the future our parents had in mind for him was not what he had in mind for himself. I not agree, I want you to know that.'

He fell silent for a while as Andromeda walked in with a tray with two cups of tea and placed it on the table before she picked up the little girl.  
'Say goodnight to your papa, sweetheart.'  
The little girl waved at her father and the two left the room, leaving Regulus to continue.  
'I do not mean to say I oppose homosexuality.' He waved his hand in a vague matter. Remus admired that however Regulus was so much more polished and posh as Sirius was, he didn't seem to be one to beat around the bush either. 'I do however believe that he should have married in the family's best interest. There's little scandal in having a lover on the side if you fulfil your duties. But it was clear he could never go down that path. The life simply doesn't suit him.'  
He took a sip from his tea and looked over the cup with those astonishing grey eyes that were obviously a family trait. Remus wasn't sure if he expected him to say something but even if he did, he had no idea what to say. Luckily Regulus seemed well prepared and he continued.

'I wasn't sure why Sirius wanted to come and visit me persé. He couldn't stayed in a hotel or something similar. Not that we dislike each other but I never thought he'd feel comfortable. Either way, he is family and thus he is welcome. But he isn't exactly organised and he left his laptop open at times he wasn't around. I do not feel the need to disapprove of his lifestyle but I'm glad I only got a glimps of what the two of you talk about.' It didn't sound demeaning but it was clear Regulus' proper upbringing never prepared him for something like this.

Remus felt a furious blush.

'I might not be such a genius as Sirius is, but I'm far from stupid.' He placed the cup of tea in front of Remus. 'And when he got home so upset from the library.. I knew it could only mean one thing. I thought I'd just give it a try and here you are.'  
'Here I am.'  
Remus started to feel incredibly stupid.  
'There is just one last thing I want to say.' Regulus said as he put down his tea cup. 'I still do not agree with the life Sirius chose. But I know it would never make him happy and despite all he has done to the family, he is still my brother. And I want my brother to be happy. If it turns out that is with you.. Then so be it. It would be beneath me to ask you to turn my brother down. And even though I know my parents would want to me, I will not offer you money to stay away from him. What I do ask of you, however, if my brother hands you his heart, be careful with it. Promise me you will take good care of him or at least be honest with him if you don't want to. He's been through enough. He deserves honesty and happiness.'  
Remus nodded.  
'I promise.'  
'Good.' Regulus nodded too and for a moment it seemed there was something else he wanted to say but they got interrupted.

The doorbell rang. Regulus didn't move to open the door and after a while there was a knocking on the window and a voice, so familiar, found it's way through the glass.  
'Reggy, I forgot my keys. Open up.'  
Regulus simply moved his hand towards the door as he continued sipping his tea. Remus stood up from his chair with his heart thumping in his chest and a very odd and inappropriate feeling in his pants.

He slowly walked to the front door, wondering how he got himself into a situation like this. It was ridiculous to say the least. His heart was racing, his arms shaking and he felt overall more nauseous than he had when he left home. Now he _knew_ it was Sirius. He had seen _proof_ Sirius was Padfoot. This was the moment everything would either fall into place or shatter into a thousand little pieces.  
His hand reached out for the door and he slowly opened it. He hardly dared to look up when he did he found a man staring at him with a take-away bag in his hand and his mouth pressed to a thin line. His eyes, however, betrayed he was just as confused as Remus was. They were flashing between Remus' in a matter of uncertainty.

Finally the beautiful, black-haired man found his voice and whispered so soft Remus wasn't even sure he heard it.

'Please just tell me. Are you Moony?'

And Remus could do nothing but nod.

 **So.. Those guys have something to talk about, huh. Want to know what? Let's make a deal. Give me some reviews and I'll give you the next chapter ;-). And if you are reaaaally nice, I'll give you a smutty extra =). Just sayin'.**

 **p.s. I pictured the Sitting room of Isobel Crawley (Downton Abby) for the living room of Regulus and his wife. Fancy and expensive but light.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pre-last chapter!**

 **Everyone, thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers so far, both on this story, all stories in general and me as a writer. W00t!**

 **I know it took me quite a long time to finish this chapter but I had such a hard time getting the emotions right. I mean.. After that certain display of affection in the library cellar and then finding out that person was the one you longed for all along. Pfew. I can't imagine what that must be like!**

They were standing there for minutes. Maybe hours. As far as Remus was concerned it could've been years if it wasn't for the fact neither of them seemed to change .No beads were growing, no hair greying. And apart from confused frowns no new wrinkles formed. This was it and it was real.  
The most ridiculous, coincidental thing had happened and he was a part of it.  
Unless, of course, Sirius had known from the start who he was. Or perhaps he wasn't even Padfoot and this was even more of a ridiculous situation than it seemed. Or he _was_ Padfoot but it was some sort of trick. Or perhaps he just was. He just was Padfoot and all of this was real.

And if it was real.. The man he had fallen in love with but never met, at least on purpose, didn't only turn out to be an actual successful writer but also gorgeous. Bloody gorgeous.

'You..' He started.  
'Yes.' Sirius responded.  
'How.'  
'No idea.'  
'But-!'  
'Right?'

Remus had his mind set on them both being responsible and intelligent adults. This conversation, however, did nothing to prove it. He wasn't even sure whether he'd ever be able to form full sentences ever again. What if he said something wrong and this bubble would burst? What if he made the wrong decisions and Sirius would just burst into a thousand pieces and disappear forever. It made him feel cold all over. A prickling in his neck. His back. Even his hands were freezing and for some reason, so was his right foot. He glanced down to find his foot off the path, standing ankle deep in a muddy pool.  
'Oh, for Pete's sake.' He mumbled as he freed his foot and shook it. It didn't make much of a difference. It probably made it worse as he splattered the mud around like a wet dog. A soft chuckle made him look back up.  
'Don't laugh.' He muttered but his own lips betrayed him as they formed a soft smile.  
'I'm sorry.' Sirius apologized, a hint of laughter still lingering in his voice.  
Remus firmly planted his foot down, on the paved path this down, hoping it would dry up while having this awkward conversation. It could hardly get any worse.

'I can't believe it's actually you.'  
Thanks to all divinities for Sirius being able to find the worst that were so simply but had to be said. Remus looked at the man, staring at him in slight disbelieve. He could feel it raging throughout his entire body. It was a mixture of confusion, longing and passion. Longing to relieve that odd moment in that dark and dusty cellar. The difference now being that they knew who they were touching. Being aware that it would be even more electrifying now then held that knowledge. Then, as if something bigger than themselves made the distance between them disappear as well as the entire world around them, their lips clashed together. It wasn't their first kiss. Not even the first one this day. But it was a whole different kind of kiss. It spoke of all their frustrated desire of years at an end for something that possibly would never exist. But now it did. It was electric and raging through them like a fiery thunderstorm as lips opened and tongues entangled in new promises and heat.  
And as if it wasn't a movie-like moment already, it was that very moment that the cloudy evening sky decided to explode in rain and drench them to their flesh within seconds.  
It was romantic but evenly cold and wet because this was England for fuck's sake and raining was kind of its thing.

They broke their kiss, distracted by the little drops tapping their heated skin. As if they wanted to be a part of what was going on. Little intruders. But Remus couldn't deny Sirius still looked gorgeous, perhaps even more so, soaking wet, white t-shirt sticking to his toned stomach and his curls in thick strands sticking to his gorgeous cheeks. He himself, he imagined, probably looked like some old, stray dog, soaking wet.

'Want to go inside?' He asked, deciding standing in the rain wasn't his best look. He wasn't very keen on going back in the house but this wasn't exactly comfortable either.  
'How did you get here?' Sirius asked. For a second Remus wondered why on earth Sirius would care about that on a moment like this until he realised cars had roofs.  
'Right.' He quickly walked towards his car and almost jumped in, as did Sirius.  
There had been awkward silence, passionate kissing in the rain but being in such a confined space with what probably was the love of your life was a whole new level of uncomfortable. They both muttered a 'Nope; at the same time and jumped out of the small car, back into the pouring rain.

Sirius walked over towards Remus' side of the car and took off his leather jacket, covering their heads. It made little difference. They were soaking wet as it was. But it had something. The smell of that leather jacket, so close to each other.  
'This is still awfully close.' Remus smiled.  
'True. But we can take a run for it if we feel like it.' Sirius grinned back.  
Silence returned as they stared at each other for a little while. Then Remus leaned in for a little peck, just a small touch of lips, and it stopped raining. Sirius lowered his jacket and shook it off a little before hanging it on the mirror of Remus' car.  
There was a little more silence as they leaned against the car with their practically drenched clothes.

'I guess we should.. talk.' Remus said, realizing that was practically the extent his brain was willing to go.  
'I guess so.' Sirius agreed. 'You start.'  
Remus was silent for quite some time. The most ridiculous questions raced through his mind and he had a hard time to pick out one that made sense. His brain would have to await the answers to _Do you prefer owls or cats_ and _How many pages do you think the perfect book should be_. Eventually he settled on something a lot more practical.  
'Did you know it was me? No. What I mean is. _When_ did you know?'  
Sirius smiled vaguely as thick drops of water dripped from his curls.  
'I know this sounds stupid but I believe it was just now. When you opened the door.'  
'Just now? But the book..'  
Remus frowned. He had been so sure chapter three was Sirius letting him know who he really was. That they were Padfoot and Moony.  
'Yeah. I'm quite a smart cookie, I promise. But the reason I wanted you to read that was because I hoped you'd keep reading and realise I was gay but never got married and all that stuff. But somehow my brain never thought of telling me that instead of wanting you to read the book, it _was_ about you.'

'That is quite stupid, yes.' Remus agreed and laughed when Sirius punched him in the arm.  
'I'm just a confused guy. I was thinking I'd do this signing stuff and then I'd figure out which guy could possibly be Moony. I never thought you'd be the first I'd run into. I mean, seriously. What's that all about.'  
'That is some rather ridiculous coincidence, I'd say.'  
'Agreed.' Sirius mumbled. 'But how did you get here? Did you call my agent?'  
'Actually.. No. After reading the chapter, and just the chapter so yes, I thought you were married-' he tried to ignore the grunt Sirius gave- 'but I realised that it was hardly possible you would _not_ be Padfoot. So I thought I'd give you one last chance and opened the chatbox. But instead of me saying something to you, you said something to me. At least I thought it was you. Turned out it was your brother that gave me the address.'  
'So he figured it out.' Sirius frowned. 'I should've been more careful with that laptop. I hope he didn't treat you shitty?'  
Remus shook his head.  
'No. He was quite nice.' Then something dawned. 'His wife..'  
'Was supposed to be my wife. Yes.' He held up his hand so Remus could look at the ring. 'Something else I should explain?'  
'Please do.'

'Well. The night before the wedding I knew I couldn't. I simply couldn't. Marrying someone chosen for you is one thing. But having to sleep with them, knowing you prefer guys.. That's just wrong. Personally, I mean. I'd feel like I'd betray her and she doesn't deserve that. So I called my parents and told them I refused to go through. They were mad to say the least. But them my brother came walking in and offered them a plan. Smart cookie too, that brother of mine. We're from the same box after all.'  
Remus gave him a polite smile but was too curious to how this would end.  
'Any way.' Sirius continued. 'He offered to take my place. He never stuck up for me like that before. But he had it all planned out. To not ruin the family name, which of course was what my parent's dreaded most, I'd still be at the altar the next morning. Regulus would be my best man. All my parents had to do was to arrange some new marriage papers and bribe the minister. With their name and money that was fixed in no time. So I said yes and I kissed the bride. But when I signed the documents, I signed where my name was. As best man. And Regulus signed where his name was, the groom. No one knew until I wrote the book. That's why I had to leave Scotland, they weren't pleased.  
Regulus and Andromeda moved to London way before that so they wouldn't have to explain a thing. I believe they actually figured out how to be happy.'

Remus stared at him in shock. His family had to be incredibly powerful to pull off something like this. But they did. And even more, Remus realised that listening to Sirius talking was the best thing in the world and he never wanted to stop it. Ever.

'We've got so much to talk about, don't we. This is just the rather unusual and practically movie worthy start' He said and Sirius nodded.  
'You can say that again. Perhaps I'll write another book about it.'  
'Or..' Remus frowned. 'Maybe I.. Perhaps we should go on a date. A proper one. With a dinner and perhaps a movie and not standing outside, soaked.'

Sirius' face lit up.  
'You want that?'  
'Are you kidding me? I found you. Or you found me. The _actual_ Padfoot. I have to get to know you. Even better than I already think I do, I mean. '  
Sirius now just smiled from ear to ear. It almost made him seen like the 12 year old boy Remus once feared he was.  
'I'd love that.'  
'You should go in. You've got a lot to tell your brother.'  
'Yes. Definitely. So.. Date?'  
'I can come and pick you up. Tomorrow at six?'  
'I'd love that.'

Sirius leaned in for a small kiss.

'It's a date.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! I'm going to miss this story. Please keep in mind that I wrote this in** _ **one**_ **sit. For some reason after struggling for months this just flowed out as the uhm.. Yeah. Just read it. Either way, what I was trying to say. I wrote it and posted it. No beta-ing so their might be some silly mistakes or accidental Dutch slips (though I did realise I type the Dutch word for cigarette just in time). I hope you enjoy it as much as I did and hope to see you again in the near future!**

 **Thanks for reading, favouriting and reviewing my lovelies!**

It had been three days since their date and Remus found himself sitting on a terrace, sipping a cold beer. How rainy their reunion had been, today was as bright and sunny as English summerdays came. He recalled fondly how easy the date had been. The nerves were still raging through his chest as he remembered waiting on front of the restaurant, wondering if Sirius would even show up. And he did.

They talked all the way through dinner, though that was basically about details. What their favourite colour was. Their first pet. All else had been talked about throughout the years. It felt more like catching up with an old friend than having a first date. It had been marvellous and splendid and as he said, easy. Talking to Sirius was the best and most logical thing he had ever done.  
A movie followed and after they established some ground rules (both of them felt kissing during the movie was a waste of money), Sirius quickly slipped his hand in Remus' and rested his head on his shoulder. Not really the thing to do with a horror-movie but it suited the evening perfectly well. They said their goodbyes in front of the movie theatre, both of them going into a completely direction afterwards. Though they only left when the movie was over for hours. They kept on kissing, hugging, walking away and running back and kissing some more. Once Sirius flipped someone off, calling their names but nothing worse than that happened. Both of them felt the urge to go home with the other. Both of them, however, postponed that moment. But Sirius promised him his apartment would be done in a few days and then he'd give Remus a proper invite.

And so now he was still sipping his beer in the summer sun and was, for some reason, more nervous than he was for their first date. Well. Not for just some reason. He knew perfectly well why. He had been on many, many years throughout the years. And so often the first date had been wonderful. Ended in kissing, sometimes more. And then the second date came and everything was awful and awkward and they never saw each other again.  
But the moment Sirius came in view, Remus realised he had been foolish. There was no comparing this to anything that happened in his life. He watched with awe as Sirius came closer and admired how only he could pull of such a James Dean look with more grace than James Dean himself. He walked casually, hands in the pockets of his jeans and a white t-shirt tucked in it. The only thing missing was the cigarette but Remus didn't mind the lack of it that much. It was even better this way because that allowed Sirius to break into a breath taking smile the moment he caught sight of Remus and slightly redirected his course, sliding down into the chair next to him. And managing to do so with his hands still in his pockets. A simple but effective move that made Remus curse the moment he chose to wear his slightly too small pants today.  
"Hello there stranger.' Sirius grinned wildly. 'Caring to buy this lonesome guy a beer?'  
'I'd love to.' Remus smiled back. 'And even though you are devilishly handsome, my boyfriend could be here any moment.'  
Sirius smirked satisfied at the comment and leaned forward to quickly kiss Remus' lips. As if they had done it for years.  
'Wouldn't mind the beer though.' He said, freeing his hand and stretching so a little piece of his shirt untucked and displayed a toned stomach. 'Finishing your home is thirsty work.'  
'So it's done then?' Remus asked as he gestured towards the waiter to get him another beer.  
'Bloody time. I bet Reggie is glad to be rid of me.' And Sirius lowered his hands again. 'Plus, you'll be my first guest. I had to hurry because I couldn't wait for that moment.'  
Remus smiled kindly. It would be the first time since their odd meeting in the library cellar that they would be absolutely and completely alone. Even that time in the rain Regulus knew what was going on. And there was no denying there was a certain expectation in the air about him visiting Sirius' apartment later on. Not that he didn't want to. It was just.. It had been a long time and he didn't want to disappoint Sirius. Luckily the beer arrived and the clinking of their glasses and Sirius sighing deep after the first tug make him forget about that again and brought back all the raging longing.  
'Ain't that the mayor of London?' Sirius all of a sudden asked, still a hint of foam on his upper lip as he pointed towards a man walking buy in the future.  
'Where?' Remus asked, taking a napkin and quickly wiping the foam from his lover's upperlip. Sirius gave him a surprised look for a moment before copying the movement with his hand to make sure there was nothing left.  
'Right there. The blond guy. Malfoy, right?'  
Remus got the man in sight. It was indeed Lucius Malfoy, the mayor of London. With his wife. He walked as straight as a plank and would be gorgeous if he wasn't so.. So the opposite of Sirius, Remus guessed. Then something dawned to him.  
'I think he talked to me in the chatroom once!'  
'No way!' Sirius leaned in to hear more about it. He loved some juicy gossip about the highclass scene, ever since he left it.  
'Yes. Toyboymalfoy he named himself. Not very clever.'  
A wicked grin formed on Sirius' lips and Remus was too late in realising what he was about to do until Sirius formed his hands around his mouth.  
'Toyboy Malfoy. Wooohoooo!'  
Remus ducked away, not that it made much of a difference, as Lucious Malfoy stiffened for a second and glanced over his shoulder ever so subtle before his wife briskly took his arm and kept on walking as if nothing happened. Remus wondered if she knew before giving Sirius a sharp slap on his arm.  
'Ouch!'  
'That was naughty!' Remus said and immediately regretted his choice of words.  
'Are you going to punish me.' Sirius grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.  
'I might.' Remus sighed as he downed his beer. 'You are impossible.'  
'Aren't I just.' Sirius smiled as he finished his beer too and quickly paid and tipped the waiter.  
'So. What do you say we go and see my new apartment?'  
'Lets.' Remus smiled.

As it turned out, it was rather close to the bar and within five minutes Sirius opened a door and shoo-ed him up the stairs until the fifth floor. Remus was slightly panting as Sirius skipped passed him.  
'Come on gramps!'  
'I'm hardly older than you are!' Remus complained as he straightened his back and walked over to Sirius. 'So you better behave young man.'  
Sirius shot him another winning grin, probably his trademark, as he unlocked the door. He hesitated a moment to open it, though. Proof for Remus that he felt the exact same tension. Nevertheless he opened it and welcomed Remus it.

The thing that probably surprised him the most was the size of the house. Knowing where he came from, the money he made (quite a lot, it turned out) and where his brother lived he had expected Sirius to live big and luxurious too. It wasn't. It was rather small, actually. Kitchen and living room in the same space, separated only by a little bar and two other doors in the hallway. Bathroom and bedroom, Remus guessed. It was, however, very bright. All the walls and even the floors were white and the large windows gave it an almost fairy tale like feeling. The furniture was classy, the rug cosy and the couch comfortable. It was very Sirius. Clean but clearly lived in with his leather jacket hanging over one of the kitchen chairs and a notebook with several pieces of paper and a pen on the table. Absolutely perfect.  
'Can I offer you a drink?' Sirius asked and Remus shook his head. It had been a rather large beer.  
'Good.' Sirius said, gripping Remus' hand in a surprisingly soft gesture. He turned around to see Sirius with a look in his eyes he hadn't seen before. It was almost.. shy.  
'We can sit and talk. Or I can give you a tour of the place.' He mumbled.  
'I'll take the tour.' Remus mumbled back. They could sit and talk afterwards. He knew where this was going and they both wanted it.  
'Well. This is the living room and kitchen.' He pointed as he pulled Remus back towards the hallway to open the bathroom. Equally light though the big windows were matt. And there was a bath, Remus noted. The door was quickly closed again. 'And this..' Sirius continued as he opened the door. 'Is.. Well.' He stepped inside and Remus lingered on the doorstep for a moment as if he was afraid to break this fragile moment. He followed though as Sirius walked further into the room and in a gesture more sure than he was, he closed the door behind him.  
Sirius stood by the window, his hands on the windowsill. This room was more modern than the other ones. Simple, though. But the bed was big. Very big. He slowly walked over towards Sirius, close enough to see the eyes staring outside.  
'This is ridiculous, isn't it?' He muttered and Remus could hear the insecurity in his voice.  
'What is?' Remus asked, not sure what Sirius meant though he could guess.  
Sirius turned around, still leaning on the window sill as he looked at Remus with such force in those grey eyes he was afraid the man would burst.  
'It feels like I've got everything I want. You. Me. This. And I just feel like it'll go away. Things tend to do that around me.'  
Remus wasn't sure what to say. Sirius had gone so quickly from a dreamboat to a man with a difficult past.  
'Look, if this is going too fast for you.. I'm not in a hurry.'  
'No!' Sirius almost shouted, his eyes wild. 'No. That's not what I meant at all. Gosh, I must sound like a douche.' He shortly pinched the bridge of his nose.  
'Let's try again.' Remus offered and when Sirius looked at him again it wasn't pained at all.  
'What I'm trying to say is. It's not going fast enough. I want you. I want everything about you and I couldn't live without you.'  
'You don't have to.' Remus promised. 'I'm not going anywhere.'  
A little voice in the back of his mind was trying to say something to him. Wanted him to remember words he heard not that long ago.

 _Moony: You are kind of the best of every boring day._

 _Padfoot: Getting romantic are we._

 _Moony: Sorry. I shouldn't have said that._

 _Padfoot: Don't fret it. We've known each other for so long. We're practically married._

 _Moony: Are we?_

'Are you..' He stuttered.  
'I am.' Sirius said. 'This must sound ridiculously fast but I am serious. We've known each other for years. Better than we perhaps thought we did. And I don't care if we're engaged for ten years, if that's what you want. I just want to know you are mine. And just mine.'  
'Holy shit.' Remus muttered as he opened and closed his mouth like a silly goldfish. 'Are you.. Is this a proposal?'  
'I guess it is.' Sirius frowned. 'I know it is. I planned it. There was just no time for the ring and all. But I meant what I said. We don't have to get married right away. But eventually.'  
'Yes.' Remus said. Still taken aback but something was glowing inside him he never felt before. Pride that someone like Sirius wanted to be his man.  
'Yes?'  
'It's fast. But yes. Let's get married. What the hell.' And he smiled a smile Sirius gladly returned. 'I must admit, though, that this wasn't exactly wasn't what I was expecting to happen in your bedroom.'  
Sirius shrugged and smiled apologetically.  
'I was planning on asking it tonight after dinner. Should've known I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.'  
'Yeah well. I kinda like that big mouth of yours.' Remus admitted as reached for Sirius' mouth to emphasise his words and softly stroked them with his thumb. 'Quite a lot.'

 _Was he seriously getting married?  
_ The distance between them grew smaller as Remus wrapped his hands around Sirius' waist and leaned in to kiss him. With a push he forced him away from the window and pinned him against the wall.  
 _He was.  
_ Their lips slowly locked into a soft kiss of a thousand promises as Remus lifted Sirius' hands above his head and lowered his own head to nibble on his neck and used his hands to free the hem of his t-shirt from the ridiculously tight jeans.  
 _He was getting married to a man he knew so well and yet so little. An absolutely gorgeous man.  
_ The pulled of the t-shirt. Sirius lowered his arms again and unbuttoned Remus' shirt. Shoes were kicked off and then there was momentarily clumsy moment as they freed themselves from socks. When they got back up, Sirius took control and pushed Remus towards the bed. He landed softly on the thick, fluffy blankets. Sirius landed somewhat harder. It didn't matter though.  
'I'm getting married.' Outside voices took over the inside voices and Remus blurted it out loud before he realised he did.  
'You bet your arse you are.' Sirius grunted as he pressed his chest against Remus' and enjoyed his skin that burned with summer. 'And I'm quite sure I'll never want to let you go after this.'  
Nerve in his stomach when Sirius' started to unbutton his trousers. They had never seen each other fully naked again. But there was nothing to be nervous about. Sirius marvelled in Remus' nakedness as much as the other way around. Eyes were only filled with desire to touch more and more. And members only spoke of the same desire, hard and stiff.  
Sirius started a path of discovery southwards as he nibbled on Remus' neck, kissed his collar boned and formed his hot, moist lips around a nipple and softly bit until Remus hissed. He kissed his ribs, his stomach. He kissed the soft line of hairs that went from navel to something so much better. He nosed the hairs he found, so much lighter than his own and then the velvety shaft until a voice came from upstairs and arms started pulling him back up.  
'Don't.' Remus groaned. 'Or this will be over before it started.' He panted as he stared at the ceiling and Sirius' fingers drew circles on his chest.  
'That long, huh?'  
Remus just nodded, a sense of shame washing over him. Sirius noted.  
'No, no. None of that.' He gave Remus a stern warning. 'It's been quite some time for me too and I wouldn't know where to start if you start feeling uncomfortable about it.'  
Remus snorted.  
'You, a long time? I find that hard to believe.'  
Sirius took his face between both his hands and stared at him.  
'I know I'm gorgeous.' It was miracle he could say such a thing with a straight face. 'But what part of hard youth, writing the book, not getting married and being obsessed with a guy I didn't know for years did you miss?'  
Remus realised what he said was true and nodded.  
'You are right. No shame.' And with that he freed himself from Sirius' berating grasped and flipped him over. 'No shame.' He mumbled once more as if to convince himself before diving into a fierce kiss with some passionate tongue work. In the middle of that he pushed himself back up once more and stared at Sirius once more.  
'Are we seriously getting married?'  
'Yes, you daft buffoon. Now stop talking for fuck's sake!' And Sirius pulled him back down for another devouring kiss. It was now Remus' time to take a journey downwards. Sirius did not stop him as he took him in his mouth. It was salty and musky. Slightly strong but nothing he couldn't handle. This was Sirius, after all. And he wanted to taste every bit of him. He tried to remember with all his might what to do but eventually lust took over and it turned out he hadn't forgotten after all. He worked the tip with his tongue in ways that made Sirius arch from the bed and it wasn't long until Sirius moaned loud and Remus could feel the salty cum on this tongue. He quickly swallowed before he had time to think about it as he climbed back up to a mumbling and pointing Sirius.  
'What?'  
'Nightstand.' Sirius mumbled, still slightly dazed.  
Remus grabbed the first drawer he could find and pulled it open to find a well-placed condom and some lube. He grinned as he took them out of the nightstand and turned towards Sirius who was leaning on his elbows and watched Remus fumble with the condom for a bit. Then he returned to Sirius and pushed him back down in the pillows before adding quite some lubricant to his fingers and reaching between Sirius' legs. The latter hissed. From the cold, nothing much else happened. Then Remus slowly pushed a finger inside and the hissing turned into a moaning.  
He moved in and out in a slow pace, adding another fingers until Sirius was practically writhing underneath him, moaning and begging for more. He liked it. Seeing someone that cocky and seemingly in control begging for his attention turned out to be quite the something.  
He positioned himself and then, in one slow but steady move pushed himself in. It had been a long time but even if he wanted to remember, he was sure nothing ever felt this good.  
They soon found a steady rhythm that slowly increased. Harder and faster and harder and faster. Hands gripping the blankets, moaning so deep from throats it seemed like from another word. Hasty kisses. Raw kisses. Bodies clashing together as if they were born to do it.  
Then, after what seemed like a perfect eternity, Remus stilled and panted as he pushed himself in one last time and came.  
Sirius moaned at the loss as Remus freed himself and fell down on the bed, next to Sirius. Two panting and sweating but completely satisfied bodies. After a while Sirius turned on his side and rested his head and arm on Remus' chest.  
'I can't wait for you to be my husband.' He mumbled and his breath tickeld Remus' nipple. 'I bet it's even better then.'  
Remus softly nudged him in the ribs but grinned widely as he repositioned on his pillow.  
How could it not be.


End file.
